Corazón Salvaje
by Kuro Jackeline
Summary: Cuando crees que todos al tu alrededor guardan secretos, siempre habrá alguien que te hable sinceramente, a pesar de que sea alguien con la que no deberías estar... Deseas estarlo.


**Hola! Se que no he actualizado "Untouched" pero ya saben cono es este negocio, cuando te llegas la inspiración trabajas con ello xD**

 **Esta vez les traigo un estúpido y censual ItaHina al más puro estilo Vikingo (/*-*)/**

 **Obviamente tendrá lemon y, espero yo, que sea bien fuerte (*Q*) La inspiración me llego mientras veía Juego de Tronos (Soy mega fan de esa serie) y como yo amo a Hinata, ella será la Khalesi (¿Asi se escribe?) de esta historia.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir… Os dejo continuar su camino n.n**

 **-Advertencia: Violación, lemon , Muerte de personajes y posibles yaoi y yuri.**

 **Pareja: Itachi x Hinata**

 **Este fanfic es nocivo para salud de los ojos, voces de personajes son pobres imitación y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe ver.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo los uso para mis propia diversión y la de ustedes sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Tengo que colocar todo eso porque si no, nos cierran el canal :C xDDD**

Para ella era normal que su padre la tratara de aquella manera tan dura, pero, sabía que la quería y ser duro era su manera de enseñarle como era el mundo; o eso creía.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba de manera brusca mientras el carruaje seguía en marcha, su cabello sucio y sus ropajes arañados y llenos de lodo y otras cosas, sus manos habían sido atadas con una cuerda de manera tal que con el mínimo movimiento hacían que su blanca piel le doliese. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y hacia días que acataba cada una de las órdenes que sus "captores" le decían, ¿Oportunidades para escapar? Las había aprovechado todas y no pudo alejarse más de tres metros porque ya el hombre, cuyo nombre si no mal recordaba era Sousuke, le atrapaba rápidamente y era reprendida con un fuerte golpe y sin comida en lo que quedaba el resto del dia.

No reacciono cuando el carruaje paró en seco, su hombro choco de manera brusca con la madera.

– ¿¡Que sucede?! –Grito Sousuke golpeando la madera– ¿¡Porque has parado, Yukio!? –En todo lo que tenían de viaje se asusto al escuchar espadas fuera de a carruaje ¿Bandidos? – ¡Maldición! No te muevas de aquí.

Asintió con la cabeza y observo ver al hombre abrir la puerta del carruaje, para solo unos segundos una espada atravesara el duro cuerpo de él.

Contuvo la respiración asustada ¿Se la llevarían nuevamente? Solo quería volver a casa, ver a su madre y hacerle un millón de preguntas, abrazar a su hermano mayor y a su hermanita ¡Quería tantas cosas!

– ¡Hinata! –Sus orbes lilas se abrieron como paltos al tener la presencia de su prima hermana frente a ella– ¡¿Estás bien?! –Asintió con la cabeza, un poco atontada aun.

– ¿K-Konan? –Los ojos ambarinos de la chica de cabello azul mostraron enojo al ver el cuerpo maltratado de su prima– ¿C-Como me habéis encontrado?

–Os lo costare luego–Con una gruesa espada pudo romper la soga que la mantenían atada–. Primero, debemos de marchar… No sé cuanto podrían tardar en venir.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que fuera de la carruaje llovía con fuerza, Konan coloco su capa encima de su menudo cuerpo para evitar que se resfriara bajo la lluvia. No se había sorprendido cuando pudo ver los cuerpos desangrados en el suelo y mucho menos al ver al prometido de su prima acercándose.

–La llevare con nosotros, Pain–El peli naranja alzo una ceja.

–Te recuerdo que vamos a Desembarco del Rey–Ese nombre a Hinata se le hacía conocido–. Si así lo deseas, yo mismo puedo llevarla a Invernalia con tu madre.

–Vendrá con nosotros, además…–Por un momento se había presentado un silencio bastante incomodo–Fue una orden del Rey.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado a otro intranquilo, por su cabeza paso la idea de ir el mismo a Alto Jardín y matar al desgraciado del Hyuuga con sus propias manos ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Hitomi? Por más que la pequeña Hinata fuera una hija bastarda de Hitomi ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho de haber hecho lo que había hecho ¡Con mil y un demonios! Esa niña era su hija ¿y el, se la vendía a mercenarios? Si lo que quería Hyuuga Hyashi era una guerra, guerra era lo que conseguiría, que ese maldito rogara a sus siete dioses porque esos dos Akatsuki la consiguieran viva, juraba por el dios de fuego que si eso no pasaba; no tendría compasión alguno con el lord de Alto Jardín.

– ¡Mi rey! –Grito un sirviente mientras entraba a toda velocidad

–Por favor… Decidme que son buenas noticias.

El sirviente asintió.

–El Ángel y Pain han entrado a Lady Hinata–Comenzó entregando un pequeño pedazo de papel–. La paloma del Ángel ha llegado hace unos momentos.

El pelinegro comenzó a leer el contenido de aquel pequeño papel, observo por el rabillo del ojo como su mujer e hijo entraban al salón.

–Puedes retirarte–Le hablo al sirviente.

Con una reverencia y un ligero "a sus órdenes" se marcho.

Su rostro se contrajo con enojo al leer que su hija se encontraba herida, no de gravedad, pero aun así.

– ¿Son noticias de los Akatsuki? –Pregunto su hijo

El asintió.

–La han encontrado…– Dijo–. Pero esta herida.

– ¡Por el dios de fuego! –Exclamo asustada su mujer– ¿De gravedad?

El rostro confundido de su hija fue notable al ver la reacción preocupada de su madre.

–No, pero, la traerán al castillo–Miro a su mujer– ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Admitía que si fuera por él, con los ojos cerrados traería a su hija a vivir con él desde que nació, pero los hombres Uchiha respetaban a sus mujeres y el, Madara Uchiha había cometido la atrocidad de engañar a su reina con otra mujer cuya relación estaba en el pasado, agradecía que Yoru entendiera aquello y que no le odia por haber tenido una hija bastarda.

–Querido, no tengo ningún problema–Sonrió levemente–. Sé que ella estará bien aquí…

– ¡¿Estas de broma, madre?! –Grito su hijo–. ¡Ella es una bastarda!...

Era la primera vez que Yoru Uchiha, reina de Poniente, lady de Desembarco del Rey y hechicera mayor del clan Uchiha, le daba una bofetada a su único hijo.

–Más respeto, Izuna–Dijo claro enojo–. Ella sigue siendo tu hermana, tu hermana menor.

– ¡¿Dejaras que se quede?! –Los ojos de su hijo demostraban rabia–. ¡es el producto de un engaño! ¡Es lo que nunca le pudiste dar a mi padre!

– ¡Por eso mismo no la odio!

Un suspiro pesado se había escapado, sabía que su hijo no perdonaba el hecho de que hubiera puesto su semilla en el vientre de otra mujer.

–Izuna…–Comenzó y su hijo poso sus ojos en el–Tendrás que acostumbrarte, después de todo serás su tutor.

.

.

.

.

Sentía los delicados dedos de su prima lavarle el cabello, no tenia que mirar el agua para saber que su larga cabellera estaba hecha un asco, a tal punto que el agua que escurría de esta salía sucia.

La tibia agua relajaba tu cuerpo, haciendo casi olvidar por completo su "secuestro"

–Entonces, mi padre…–Negó con la cabeza–. Lord Hyashi me vendió…

–Prima…

–Y mi madre se acostó con otro hombre, dándole un hijo bastardo–Dijo con tristeza–. Mejor dicho, una hija bastarda.

–Hinata…–Hablo Konan–. Espero que no odies a mi tía por eso.

La de ojos lilas negó.

– ¿Cómo podría odiarla? Es mi madre, pero…–Agacho la cabeza–. Al menos pudo haberme contado la verdad.

–Te protegía.

Hinata simplemente se sumergió de nueva cuenta en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Su hermano y hermana lo habían sabido todo el tiempo? No, eso era imposible, su madre no le pudo haber confiado un secreto a si a Neji, o Hanabi.

– ¿Q-Quien es mi padre? –Se mordió la lengua al tartamudear, como detestaba hacerlo. Konan procedió a desenredar su larga cabellera sin responder la pregunta, frunció el seño y pregunto nuevamente, más segura– ¿Quién es mi padre?

Konan suspiro.

–Su padre…–Comenzó–. Es el rey Uchiha Madara.

Sus ojos lilas se abrieron como platos y soltó una ligera risa, Konan estaba de broma ¿No?

 **Esto fue todo por el dia de hoy mis criaturitas del señor.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los comentarios que dejéis tirados por aquí n.n los "pueblos" que usado para este fanfic pertenecen a Juego de Tronos y para que estéis mas clara de donde esta parada Hinata:**

 **Invernalia= Kirigakure**

 **Poniente= La residencia Uchiha, que aquí la volví un reino aparte del de que estaba Hinata.**

 **Desembarco del Rey:= La capital de Poniente.**

 **Alto Jardín= Konohagakure.**

 **A medida que salgan otras localidades, las iré especificando para que no queden con cara de ¡WTF! Y digan que estoy loca xDDD**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capi ( *w*)/**


End file.
